Pretty Little Triplets
by AisForAli
Summary: What if there was a third twin, Rachel?
1. First the worst, second the best, third?

Pretty Little Triplets:

The sunlight slowly seeped through the curtains of Alison DiLaurentis's bedroom the morning after the end of sixth grade. Alison sat up in bed, her long, wavy, blond hair cascading around her shoulders. She remembered the night before when she had a sleepover with Naomi and Riley, her two best friends. She got out of bed and suddenly also remembered that her twin sister Courtney, was coming home from the Radley, a mental institution that morning. Suddenly there was a knock at her door…"Ali? Are you up? Come downstairs for breakfast", shouted Jessica DiLaurentis, her mother. Alison brushed through her hair, put on a hot pink Juicy Couture t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, slid her purple wedges on to her feet and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Ali! We're going to pick up Courtney, wanna come? "exclaimed her other twin sister, Rachel, who was homeschooled and practically lived in their basement. "Not exactly" she scoffed. Courtney was a psychopath; she wondered why anyone in her family even cared about her. After all, she was the one who sent her away. When she and her sisters were younger they lived in Dallas and were the most three most popular girls in their old school. Suddenly Courtney started to become more popular then her and Rachel. Courtney had more friends and was liked by more teachers even though Alison was the prettiest of them all. Alison was manipulative, and started commanding Courtney to switch places and pretend to impersonate her. Then in third grade, Courtney tried to strangle her. Ali cried while her parents asked her and Rachel if they wanted her to stay. She sniffed and said"No, it would be better if she was gone away for a bit" and Rachel agreed. So Courtney got sent away to a mental institution, and today she was coming home.


	2. Welcome home sis

Chapter 2: Welcome home…sis.

"Ali, they're here…" said her brother Jason who, like Rachel, stayed mostly in his room and listened to depressing Elliot Smith music. Alison whipped around, and followed him down the hall to greet her sisters. "Say hello to your sister" said her parents as they walked through the door. And then right behind came Courtney, who was laughing and talking with Rachel. "Hey Jason! Hi Ali" smiled Courtney. Courtney walked over to Alison who whispered," Fuck off, pyscho" in her ear as Courtney hugged her. Courtney stepped back with a hurt look in her face as Ali whirled around and stalked angrily up the stairs.

Rachel DiLaurentis woke up that morning and jumped up as she realized her sister Courtney was coming home. When they were younger, Rachel had adored Courtney and Alison because they were both the "prettier twins". Everything about her was identical to her sisters: long, wavy; honey-blonde hair, deep cerulean blue eyes, but she had a large, dark mole by the corner of her left lip. Ali and Courtney had always teased her, but Alison was crueler towards her. When she was asked if Courtney should leave, she said yes, because Alison had threatened to send her away too. After Courtney left, she was forced by Ali to stay in her room and never go to school. She didn't mind it that much, except for the fact that she didn't have any friends. That's the thing she wanted most in life, and maybe she would soon be granted her wish.

When she met Courtney at the hospital, Courtney ran over and exclaimed: "Hey Rachel! I missed you soo much! "I missed you too Court! "she said. As they walked in the door to the house, Courtney went to go give Jason a hug, and Rachel noticed that Ali was giving Courtney a glare. and heard what Ali whispered in her ear. Courtney stepped back and Rachel went to go talk to her. "Its okay Courtney, Ali just is a bit paranoid about you being back" "Ya, well that shouldn't be the only thing she's scared about" growled Courtney.


	3. I'm crazy for you

Chapter 3: I'm crazy for you

For 3 whole years Courtney DiLaurentis had been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. and had spent her life in hospitals. The first year wasn't so bad, but as the years went by she was sort of cast away, forgotten. Rachel frequently came to visit, but had not visited at all for the last few months. But those years of being forced to take pills, crying herself to sleep, and spending lonely Christmases, had helped her to create a plan. A plan to steal Ali's perfect life and get out of hospitals forever. Sure, she could have stolen Rachel's, but Ali's was fabulous. She found a shirt and pants similar to Ali's, and slipped on blue flats. As she walked down the hall, she bumped into Rachel. "Hey Rachel!" 'Hey Court, getting packed for the Preserve" chirped Rachel. Yes, she thought, yes I am. As Rachel turned the corner, she realized Rachel had eerily changed into the same clothes as her and Ali. Something else caught her eye at that moment also…4 girls hiding behind the bushes in her backyard. "Perfect", she smiled.

As Rachel DiLaurentis walked down to her room, she saw a group of 4 girls at the edge of the backyard. Suddenly she thought of something, she could make friends with these girls. After all, why would they be in her backyard? Unless, they were here for Ali's flag. There was a tradition at Rosewood Day (the private school that Alison and Jason attended) where they hid pieces of the school flag all around town. and it was a big honour for whoever found a piece. Ali had gotten Jason to help her find one, and had bragged about it last night at supper. The rules were, also, that anybody could steal a piece from someone. Rachel took one look at the girls again and realized if she wanted friends she would have to get them by pretending to be her sister. Rachel ran up to her sisters room and grabbed her A-is-for-Ali ring. She looked up into her reflection in the mirror. Wait, she thought, what about my mole? Rachel took some of Ali's concealer, dabbed it on her lip, and re-looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm Ali, and I'm fabulous," she pronounced. She went downstairs, sneaked by the living room where Ali was chatting with Naomi, put on Ali's blue wedges, slipped out the back door, and walked outside to greet the girls.


	4. The Switch

Chapter 4: The Switch

Courtney was frantically searching her sister's room for her A-is-For-Ali ring, when she heard voices outside. "Crap!" she thought. Why was Ali talking to those so-called losers? That was her plan, the perfect opportunity to escape. She looked again, but it wasn't Ali talking to the girls, it was Rachel. She had waited for this all her life and less then 5 minutes she would be back where she started. "Courtney, its time to go" called Mrs. DiLaurentis. Courtney saw Ali, still talking on the phone, and ran to Rachel's room. She put eyeliner on her lip, and then changed quickly into a t-shirt and sweatpants, threw her hair up in a bun, and put on Rachel's R-Is-For-Rachel ring. No sooner had she done this when her dad walked in, said" Bye, Rachel" and grabbed Ali by the hand, screaming and kicking, and pulled her out the door. She breathed a sigh of relief, and started to think of a new plan.

Alison DiLaurentis had spent all morning on the phone in the living room, talking with her best friend, Naomi Ziegler. She went upstairs to her room and walked in. There was a brown leather suitcase, with a blue floral print, sitting on her bed. She had a similar one, but in pink, and Rachel had a yellow one. This one had to be Courtney's, but why was it in her room? She looked down the hall and saw Rachel applying something on her face. She looked in the guest room too, but Courtney wasn't there. Then she saw her dad in her door way. "What do you want, I'm busy "she said. "Courtney, c'mon, its time to go" he replied. "Newsflash, but I'm Alison, and I don't know where Courtney is. " Alison is outside talking to her friends, let's go," he demanded. Then her father grabbed her by the hand, and dragged her out the door. She screamed, and kicked, and protested that she was Ali, not Courtney. She then realized that she didn't have her ring and couldn't prove who she was. As Ali was being pushed into the car, she vowed to get back at Courtney, she vowed to get her life back, no matter how long it would take and who she would hurt in the process. After all, she was Alison DiLaurentis, and she was fabulous.


End file.
